Andrew Cowan (1782-1872)
__TOC__'|left]] category:Walker Genealogical Keynotes Vita Born: 02 May 1782 in VA Married: 1. 26 September 1816 in Blount Co., TN by Isaac Anderson, M. G. 2. 12 January 1857 in McMinn Co., TN by Jonathan Thomas, J. P. Died: 20 October 1872 in Bradley Co., TN Burial: Flint Springs Presbyterian Church Cemetery, Flint Springs, Bradley Co., TN Ancestry Andrew Cowan is the son of William COWAN‎ and Jane Walker. Spouse(s) # Esther F_____ HOUSTON b: 19 July 1795 d: 12 August 1850 in TN # Margaret ______ FISHER (Mrs.?) Military Service War of 1812 Child List Samuel Houston COWAN b: 1817 in TN d: 1864 during Civil War m. Sally ______ HUBBARD b: 1822 d: 1887 Nancy Gillespy COWAN, dsp b: 28 Mar 1819 in TN d: 05 Oct 1846 in Flint Springs, TN Jane Walker COWAN b: 05 Jun 1821 in TN d: 19 Dec 1895 m. Joseph A______ JOHNSTON d: 11 Dec 1875 William Baker COWAN b: 1823 in TN d: Aft. 1906 in Lewisville, TX m. Malinda E______ COBB b: 1830 Isabella Ann COWAN b: 1825 in TN d: 13 Aug 1908 in Wise Co., TX m. Pulaski Wallace NORWOOD Matthew Leonidas COWAN b: 1828 in TN d: 1914 in Waketon, TX m. Elizabeth ______ MITCHELL Andrew Finis COWAN b: Dec 1829 in Bradley Co., TN d: Aft. 1906 in Wagoner, OK m. Elizabeth _______ "Lizzie" CLINGAN b: 01 Apil 1830 d: James Independence Gillespie COWAN b: 04 Jul 1832 in TN d: 1917 m#1. Annie E______ GALBREATH b: 1834 d: 12 Oct 1857 m#2. Mary Jane LINDSAY b: 1846 in Jackson Co., AL Martha Serena COWAN b: 1835 in TN d: 13 Jan 1928 in San Diego, San Diego Co., CA m. John McGAUGHEY b: 1823 d: 18 Oct 1874 Family History Alternative Interpretation Records Andrew Cowan's pension for his War of 1812 service, National Archives, Washington, DC. Blount Co., TN marriage records (for first marriage to Ester F. Houston) McMinn Co., TN marriage records (for second marriage, to Mrs.? Margaret Fisher) 'Key' document to establishing relationship of Andrew Cowan to John Alexander Cowan is Andrew Cowan's Letter (May 17, 1857; Bradley Co., TN) to Rosanna (Gillespy/Gillespie) Cowan (addressed as "Dear Sister Roseanna") ... original in possession of James E. Freeman, Camas, WA (as August, 2006). 'Key' document to establishing identity of several of William Cowan & Jane Walker's children is Andrew Finis Cowan's (AFC) Letter (June 7, 1906; Indian Territory/Oklahoma) to Columbia Cowan (Pierce City, Lawrence Co., MO) ... original in possession of James E. Freeman, Camas, WA (as August, 2006). :The letter was written by Andrew, who was 77 years old (b. December 1829), in an apparent response to Columbia’s request for information about their ancestors, initiated because of a “claim” (scam?) that the Cowans were potential heirs to a part of Central Park and she was trying to “prove” whether her Cowan ancestors tied into the Central Park “ancestors”. Thus, Andrew responds with information about his aunts and uncles, makes “honorable” mention to several of their children, and a reference to his grandmother, Jane (Walker) Cowan. :Of note, Andrew ("Sr." ... son of William Cowan and Jane Walker) was '90' when he died in 1872. While Andrew Finis Cowan's eldest three aunts and uncles died at relatively young ages (either before AFC was born or shortly thereafter), their spouses did not die until many years later. Further, since Andrew Finis Cowan was 43 when his father died, it 'is' likely he heard many stories ''first hand about his grandparents (William & Jane) as well as his aunts/uncles, interacted with the remaining aunts & uncles and/or their children (his first cousins), was aware of correspondence between the families, and/or that the families visited each other ... especially so since many of these aunts/uncles remained in Knox/Blount/Loudon counties, which were in relatively close proximity to McMinn and Bradley counties, where AFC and his father lived for many years. Tombstone photos of Andrew Cowan, Hetty (Houston) Cowan, and Nancy Gillespy COWAN at Flint Springs Presbyterian Church Cemetery, Flint Springs, Bradley Co., TN Census 1840 census -- Bradley Co., TN M''' 2(5-10) 2(15-20) 1(40-50) '''F 1(5-10) 2(10-15) 1(40-50) 1850 census, TN, Bradley, Subdivision 26, M432_871, 10/09/1850, p. 168; l. 19-24, 410/410, Farmer Last Name First Name Age Sex Occupation Value Born COWAN Andrew 60 M Farmer 2500 TN Hester 55 F TN Matilda 22 F TN Andrew F 20 M TN James 19 M TN Martha 15 F TN 1860 census, TN, Bradley, District 4, M653_1241, 06/23/1860, p. 90; l. 4-11 Last Name First Name Age Sex Occupation Born COWAN Andrew 78 M Farmer TN Margaret 60 F TN COWAN Wm B 35 M Farmer 4000 2000 TN Malinda 29 F TN Andrew 08 M TN Hetta A 05 F TN Arta E 8/12 F TN COBB John O 18 M TN 1870 census, TN, Bradley, Cleveland, First Civil District, M593_1515, 07/14/1870, p. 21-22, l. 30-40+1-2 Last Name First Name Age Sex R Occupation Born COWAN Andrew 88 M W Retired Farming 1200 VA Margaret 65 F W Keeping House TN COWAN William B 46 M W Farming 3500 TN Melinda E 39 F W Keeping House TN Andrew S 18 M W Farm Laborer TN Hetty A 13 F W TN Arter E 10 F W TN Martha E 07 F W TN Mary R 05 F W TN John O C 02 M W TN COBB Henry C 21 M W Attending School TN References Bates, Lucy Womack, TN Society NSDAR, Roster of Soldiers and Patriots of the American Revolution Buried in TN, 1974 (revised 1979 by Helen Crawford Marsh), p. 42 … lists children: “Andrew b 5/2/1780 m Hetty Houston; Samuel b. 7/23/1799 m. Ester Jane Houston; Eleanor b. 1774 m. James Gillespie; John Alexander; James; Robert; David. Ref: DAR #435539 Gillespie” Boyer, Reba Bayless, Marriage Records of McMinn County, Tennessee 1820-1870, 1964, p. 64 (DAR Library) Boyer, Reba & Reksten, Harald, Index to McMinn County, Tennessee Tax Lists 1829-1832, 1836 & Detail from 1836 Tax List, Heritage Books, Inc., 1996, p. 39, 78. (DAR Library) Fagen, Barbara, Bradley County Will Book 1864-1883 Index, 1989, p. 4 (DAR Library) Fleming, John Kerr; Cowans of County Down, Derreth Publishing Co., Raleigh, NC; p. 371-376. (DAR Library) Hudson, Mary Kay Parrish, TN Society DAR, Register of Qualified Soldiers and Patriots of the American Revolution Buried in Tennessee, p. 24 … lists children: Andrew, Samuel, Eleanor Gillespie, John Alexander, James, Robert, David. (DAR Library) Ross, Ernest Lafayette, Historical Cemetery Records of Bradley County, Tennessee, Vol. I, p. 158, (DAR Library) Snell, William R., Death Notices in the Cleveland Banner (Tennessee) 1865-1883, 1991, p. 6 (DAR Library) DAR Applications, National Society of the Daughters of the American Revolution, 1776 D Street, NW, Washington, DC. The following application was submitted to the DAR on the Revolutionary War service of William Cowan through his son, Andrew. (Copies of DAR applications are available from the National Society Daughters of the American Revolution, 1776 D Street, NW, Washington, DC. Cost is $10 for each application, which includes the four pages of each application.) DAR # Date Applicant's Name Cowan Child's Name Rev. War Ancestor 088306 10/04/1911 Annie (Cowan) Stephens Andrew Cowan William Cowan Research Needs Page Needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Finley & Gillespie Research * Cowan Clan United * Cowan DNA Project : If you are a COWAN male, the DNA project needs you to help establish links between the various Cowan branches. Click the link and sign up! Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Contributors Cowantex Return to William COWAN (1750-1809) Insert formula here